


Talk Shit Get Hit

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fist Fights, Fluff, M/M, Regret, Rin is angry Rei did something dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei get into a fist fight with some guys harrassing them while on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Shit Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> I really really liked this one. So I had to put it on my Ao3 to sorry

“Hey let me have a sip.”

“No this is my tea.”

“Don’t be stingy.”

“Its not my fault you drank yours already. How about you learn to slow down once in a while.”

“But I thought you liked it when I go fast.”

“…. You’re the worst.”

Rin cackled as his boyfriend shoved the cup of tea in his hands and walked ahead of him. Rei rolled his eyes as he walked away from his boyfriend and shoved his hands in his pockets. The two boys had finally managed to find enough time in their lives to go on a date that didn’t involve the whole swim team. The date itself was rather simple but enjoyable. They roamed a shopping area browsed a book store, played with kittens up for sale, ate lunch, and got tea from Rei’s favorite tea shop to end the day. Rin kept teasing Rei the entire date, giving Rei chaste kisses on the cheek and forehead that contrasted with the sexual innuendoes he kept whispering to in his ear after each kiss.

Once Rin managed to calm down it only took a light jog to catch up with Rei. Rin grabbed his boyfriends’ hand and pulled it from his pockets.

“Hey I’m sorry I’ll stop I promise.” Rin offered as he gave Rei’s hand a soft kiss.

“I’d be inclined to believe you if this were not the fifth time you’ve told me this today.” Rei huffed as he attempted to pull his hand back. Rin gave him a smirk a snarky reply ready when a person collided with his shoulder roughly. Rin let go of Rei’s hand and turned to the guy who ran into him.

“You’re supposed to say excuse me when you run into someone.” Rin called out anger clear in his voice.

“Oh sorry I didn’t know you were even a human.” The offender spat back as he turned around his friends a little ways ahead chuckling in the background. The three men were probably in college and about the same height as Rin and Rei. The one that ran into Rin had dark purple dark and vivid green eyes.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rin questioned his hands clenched into fists at his side.

“My problem is people like you and the loser behind you.” The guy practically snarled as he took a step forward to look the red head dead in the eye.

“Rin let’s leave.” Rei said calmly as he tugged on Rin’s shirt. It was obvious that soon enough a fight would break out.

“Yeah that’s right go make out were actual decent people can’t see you.” At the word “you” the man gave Rin a rough jab to the chest with his knuckles.

Rin didn’t even have time to try and lift his arm before a fist flew past his face and punched the college guy in the face which knocked him roughly to the ground. Rei straightened up and walked in front of Rin to tower over the man on the ground. Rin barely registered the shouts of “Kazue” from the other college students further ahead too awe struck by his boyfriend.

“That.” Rei said calmly as he took his glasses off and pocketed them. “Was not a wise thing to do.”

“You fuckin’ bastard.” Kazue muttered after spitting blood onto the ground. Kazue picked himself off the ground and tackled Rei to the ground his friends right behind him.

—

“You fuckin idiot.”

“You’ve said that about twenty times now.”

“Oh really thank you for telling me now I know I need to say it even more because twenty isn’t enough.”

“That’s rude.”

“Shut up and sit still.”

Rei sighed allowed Rin to dab at his face with the cotton swab. He sucked in a large breath of air as the alcohol made his cuts burn.

The fight had been short but rough. After the guy named Kazue tackled Rei to the ground his friend had intercepted Rin which delayed his time to help his boyfriend. By the time Rin had kicked his attacker in the stomach which left him winded Rei was pinned down and being punch repeatedly in the face. Rin grabbed the one that held Rei down and put him in a headlock which allowed Rei to head butt Kazue in the face which broke his nose.

Rin grabbed Rei’s chin gently turned his face back and forth to make sure he didn’t miss any cuts. Rin stared at a rather large cut on Rei’s bruised cheek where the guy had hit him the most. He couldn’t shake the image of Rei being punched in the face out of his mind and the look on his face made Rei worried. Rei reached up and touched Rin’s cheek which made him flinch slightly.

“Are you mad?” Rei asked quietly.

“Hell yeah I’m mad you idiot I’m the one who’s supposed to be throwing punches not you.”

“I’m not sorry for punching him but I am sorry for making you worry.”

Rin didn’t reply; instead he pulled back and grabbed a few Band-Aids. He opened one and slapped it roughly onto Rei’s face who just chuckled and allowed Rin to apply the bandages. Rin stood up and observed his patch work. Satisfied he pulled Rei in for a tight hug and rested his head on Rei’s shoulder.

“Next time leave the fighting to me.” Rin muttered.

“Not a chance.” Rei answered only to dissolve into laughter as Rin blew a raspberry into the side of his neck.


End file.
